


Blushing

by sassenachwaffles



Series: Outlander Polaroid Series [2]
Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, polaroid series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenachwaffles/pseuds/sassenachwaffles
Summary: What if Claire had also taken a Polaroid Camera through the stones? Series by @annalisedemoodboards on Tumblr. Photo is hers, I just provide the ficlet.





	Blushing

**Author's Note:**

> What if Claire had also taken a Polaroid Camera through the stones? Series by @annalisedemoodboards on Tumblr. The ficlet was by me. Check the series out on her tumblr! https://annalisedemoodboards.tumblr.com/tagged/polaroid 
> 
> @annalisedemoodboards words about this photo:  
> "I imagine Claire and Jamie getting ready to attend the Governor’s Ball and Jamie not being able to stop looking at Claire. At his wife. Jamie retrieves the camera from the pocket of Claire’s dress that’s laying over the chair. Claire wants to know what Jamie’s doing - they only have a limited amount of film left. But Jamie almost lost Claire. If he hadn’t noticed that light flashing from shore… he can’t bear to think about it. Every day they have together is a gift and he wants to remember the way Claire looks tonight forever. Claire isn’t convinced and as she turns away Jamie snaps the photo. When she sees the way Jamie watches the photo of her develop before his eyes she can’t help but smile. Prior to travelling back through the stones she had almost forgotten what it was like to have someone look at her like that. She’s starting to open herself up to the prospect of a happy ever after with Jamie, someone who truly loves her. But first they must find Young Ian."

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=34htc7a)

 

I was a woman bred in the Twentieth Century. It was normal for a woman to wear pants and it was normal for a woman to wear a bikini. However, I had traded that life for one in the Eighteenth Century, and although I felt at home in this century, the number of layers under my dress were not something I had particularly missed. The Governor’s Ball was this evening, and much to my dismay, Jamie had accepted the offer. For the first time, I was grateful that Marsali and Fergus had thought to gather some of our clothes from Lallybroch.

I held the yellow dress from so long ago in both hands, clutching it so tightly that my knuckles were turning white. 

“What is it, Sassenach?” Jamie replied from across the room sliding into his breeks. 

“It has just been a long time since I have worn this. There’s a lot of memories, let alone I am twenty years older and have had a child. My body is not what it once was, I will be surprised if I can lace this all the way up.” I said as I started to step into the dress.

“I told ye, yer always beautiful to me. Yer even more beautiful being the mother of my child and I ken yer body verra well, Sassenach. It hasna changed a day in over twenty years. It’ll fit ye.” Jamie said. He had turned away from me, starting to slip his shirt over his body.

I could feel the color start to rise in my cheeks and just gave a small ‘hmmm’ in response. As I stared to slide into the dress it made it’s way over my chest, down my stomach, over my arse and luckily fell to the floor. I let a small breath out in relief that the dress thankfully, did still fit. 

I turned to my left, grabbing the necklace and coral Jamie had so thoughtfully gifted me. I wrapped it slowly around my neck, finagling it to adjust my neck. I heard Jamie walk across the room but did not think much of it. I reached for the pins, taking a few pieces of my hair and decided to put it up. The hot weather and the humidity were not kind to my curls and having to wear so many layers, having the hair off the back of my neck would be a smart decision tonight. 

I finished pinning the last piece of my hair up and started to speak as I faced Jamie. “Well, I am surely no Mona Lisa but I think it will do for the-” I stopped short as I noticed Jamie was holding the polaroid camera. “Jamie…. You already have a photo of me. You can look at that one and the real life portrait any time you wish, save the film” Again, I could feel the color rise to my cheeks, the tops of my ears turning red. Not wanting to show him how almost insecure I was feeling in the moment, I turned my face away, but as I did I saw the flash in the corner of my eye. “Jamie.” I said softly.

I waited a moment, then slowly turned my face towards him looking over my shoulder, still turned slightly to my side. It was as if he was in his own little world. I caught him running his fingers up and down the photo. I watched him, say the wetness that started to gleam in his eyes, a broad smile that reminded me so much of Bree spread across his face, his face gaining some color. “All mine.” I heard him say to himself, barely an audible whisper. I quickly blushed, my face feeling like it had been struck by lightening.

“My God.” I mumbled to myself. It had been *years* since someone had looked at me that way– I had almost forgotten that a man could look at me like that. After the twenty years with Frank I knew I had started to close parts of myself off, especially the more intimate parts and Frank certainly never looked at me that way. The last time I had seen Jamie look at me that way was so far in the past, I had forgotten entirely the feeling - of being so treasured. 

Suddenly, I felt his arms come around from my back. He pressed his cold lips on the side of my neck, softly pecking kisses up and down my neck. 

“Sassenach, ye are so verra beautiful. I canna wait to show ye off to the world. To tell the world yer my wife.” 

I wrapped my arms around his as they were placed on my stomach. “Do you like what you see?” I mused. “That’s another photo, and we’re almost out of film.” 

Jamie chuckled lightly as he rested his head on my shoulder. “I could take a hundred of those photos and it wouldna be enough to capture all yer beauty.” 

It was my turn to chuckle. I opened my mouth to say something, then decided against it and I felt Jamie stiffen behind me. “What is it ye were gonna say?” He asked. I shuffled my feet backwards just a few inches, closing the distance between us. 

“It sounds silly…” I said, “But, I caught you looking at the photo you took of me, and well, Jamie. Nobody has looked at me like that in a very long time. It felt good to, be treasured like that again. With Frank….Well he had looked at me like that a long, long time ago. When I came back, it was just different.” 

Suddenly I felt Jamie spin me around so I was facing him. He looked at me with a fierce look in his eyes, but there was a bit of tenderness in them as well. 

“I promise ye, a day willna go by where I willna look at ye like that, because ye are my greatest treasure and my greatest gift, Sassenach. I could take all the stars in the world and they wouldna be as beautiful as ye are to me. Mo nighaen donn, not a day will go by where ye will ever have to question whether or no’ yer treasured.” Jamie said as he rested his forehead on mine. “Ye are, there are no’ enough words.” 

I closed my eyes and smiled. “I’m all yours.” I whispered, meaning it with my whole heart. My god, it felt good to feel like this. To feel treasured, to feel like your soul was whole, once more.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading. It means the world.


End file.
